Release the Dango, Uchiha!
by Lherien
Summary: Mikoto is having problems with her eldest son, Uchiha Itachi. She asks for help from a certain pink-haired medic. Having bad health eating habits coming from the stoic Uchiha is already bad enough for Sakura when he suddenly finds an interest in her. Bad Summary. R
1. A Mother's Worrying

**I somewhat feel like I'm loosing my touch in writing. -sigh- Thoughts of giving up my stories pass my mind but then I remember stories that I love being discontinued and I get depressed over those who like my stories. -sniff- I don't want anyone to feel the same as me over discontinued stories, so I'm still working on them. My mood is probably affected by the hot summer sun… Perhaps… I hate it… Please read and review. Hopefully my mood for writing returns. This was written a while back, but I'm posting it since I haven't updated any of my stories. **

**Me don't own Naruto! TT_TT**

* * *

**Release the Dango, Uchiha! **

—**OOO**

**Chapter One: ****A Mother's Worrying **

* * *

To say that Uchiha Mikoto was worried was a big understatement.

The woman who looked no older than thirty, walked in graceful steps with no expression visible in that perfect face of hers, after all, she _was _an Uchiha. To anyone who was no expert on the Uchiha material, they would find her rather relaxed and enjoying a walk around the streets of Konoha. But those who actually managed to learn—or more like study—the Uchiha ways perfectly knew she was arguing with herself inwardly.

A slight crease appeared between her two perfect brows as she resisted frowning out in public, not that anyone would notice. But, what was so perturbing to her that made her two beautiful eye jewels narrow to thin slits at nothing in particular? Ah, well, you might find this the most bizarre of things but Uchiha Mikoto was having problems with one of her sons.

Yes, the Uchiha matriarch was having difficulties with one of her two Uchiha sons.

She sighed making sure no one heard it as she entered one of the stands that supplied with a variety of fruits and vegetables, and bizarrely, was that cottage cheese she saw at the counter?

The raven woman walked up to a counter that displayed the rich looking vegetables along with fresh fruit. Her petite hand picked up a bright colored fruit, or when cooked differently, a vegetable. It was a good looking tomato. She almost could smell the aroma coming off of it thanks to her keen five senses, and not to brag, her sixth sense was her specialty. And at the moment, it told her that her son in the near future was going to have trouble with the life style he was choosing.

Her own conflicting musing almost forced her to squish the poor defenseless tomato she was holding at the moment. No, it didn't have to do anything with the stoic at times but playful at others Uchiha Sasuke. Not at all. Yes, he sometimes would disrespect his father and would go days without appearing at the main house, but she perfectly knew that was part of growing up. He was, after all, barely eighteen years old. He still needed to learn more about life other than the shinobi ways. But of course, that was not how an Uchiha was raised. The Uchiha name came first before anything else, that was their way and it would stay that way. But thanks to one of Sasuke's teammates, Uzumaki Naruto, her son managed to learn to not see everything the shinobi way. She would always be grateful to the young man as well as his other teammate, Haruno Sakura. Both taught him how to view others as human beings and not like just another vulnerable person like his father wished for him to do so. She had wished she would have been the one to have taught him that, but being the Uchiha matriarch had its cons. She had to obey Uchiha law, but being married to the clan leader had some advantages at times as well.

The young woman picked up more tomatoes and placed them gently on the bag she always carried with her when shopping for groceries. She added a few more remembering that Sasuke would be taking a few days off from the mission roster. He would go mad if he finds no tomatoes on the family's fridge. Last time he went in a rampage and destroyed the apples that he had confused with tomatoes. She had to force him to calm down and clean the mess up. At least he ate healthy.

Ah, so if the troublesome was not Sasuke, then it was the great almightily Uchiha Itachi? Ladies and gentlemen. All hell has broken loose.

Indeed, it was Itachi who was troubling his poor mother. And it was for the simple fact that the next clan leader wasn't making healthy choices. The young man kept visiting traditional Japanese cafés. Not just that but instead of eating his mother's food he would order something from the cafés and take it home to eat, all the while hiding it from his family. But a mother notices when something is wrong with one of her sons. It had been like that since three years ago.

One night, she awoke smelling an uncanny aroma coming from her eldest son's room. She gingerly walked up to his room and without making a noise, she slightly opened the shoji door that separated her view to reveal his back to her. She narrowed her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of her son's room which she succeeded without difficulty. She had wondered what Itachi was doing sitting criss-crossed in the middle of his bed concentrating on the object in his hands that he hadn't felt her presence yet, which he should of have by now thanks to his superior shinobi skills.

She ponder on what a single, twenty-year old young man would be doing in the middle of the night when no one would be around to be a witness. It dawn on her like one of Tsunade's chakra-charged punches. Ouch.

Oh no! Her poor baby boy was masturbating! She wanted to faint right there in place, if she were anyone else she would of, but Mikoto Uchiha was like no other woman. She calmed herself as she placed her slender hand on her fast beating heart. She was interrupted from her reverie as she heard a low moan coming from the future clan's head. Her eyes widened. She wanted to leave and pretend like nothing had happened but she perfectly knew that the image would forever be stuck in her mind.

Another moan. She once again peeked inside and she almost wished to kick herself as she view what really was going on.

Uchiha Itachi held a skewer that held three perfectly round and smooth looking dango above his head, his eyes scrutinizing every feature of his sweet meal almost as if he were trying to save the image forever in his memories. Some of the shouyu sauce would slid—in his opinion—painfully slow, the dense liquid landing on his awaiting mouth. He then, very leisurely, brought the skewer near his thin, beautiful parted lips. He took one of the dango into his mouth, moaning as he blissfully tasted the sweet ingredients all mixed as one. His expert tongue slowly encircled the small rice flour ball savoring the whole moment. He then brought a small cup that rested besides him adequately on the bed towards his mouth. It was the dango sauce; he poured more than necessarily into his mouth.

Mikoto couldn't believe that her son was showing such emotions! He had always acted impassive with everyone, except when angered. But at the moment… Oh god! And it was all because of the dango! She was glad that her son, even though in hiding, showed emotions. But, why when only eating sweet dango?

The Uchiha matriarch shook her head as she returned to the present and paid for the groceries she now held on her bag. These kind of actions still continued every night when no one was there to eyewitness it. She was worried; what if her son died due to his poor health food choices at such a young age? A strong ninja shouldn't die for simply eating too many sweets! People might think she's crazy but she can almost swear that if her son was given a choice to choose his family or dango he would go for the latter.

This time, the older woman actually frowned, not caring no more about showing emotion in public. She needed help. Now. But just who could help an Uchiha without making any gossip about it and containing the matter as classified business? Not just that but also know how to handle the future head clan and his stubbornness about eating only sweets? Not to mention, that person must have a medical mind; it has to be a medic nin. He or she must understand the affects that come upon her son if he continues his awful habits. But who…?

Mikoto looked up as she saw a black figure fly across the village of Konoha and crash right on top of one of the Hokage statues. Her eyes opened in amazement as she recognized who had been the victim. It was her nephew; Uchiha Shisui.

"UCHIHA!" Ah, she knew that voice well.

The raven woman looked back up towards the direction of the man who was her own son's best friend. He fell to the hard ground and absurdly didn't break any other bone or damaged his being more than it already had been.

Onyx eyes with long eyelashes landed on a pink-haired woman who as she got near her nephew, grabbed the high collar of his navy blue shirt with the Uchiha crest stationed at the back. She brought his face near her own, emerald glaring deadly at onyx.

"Shisui, if you dare to touch my behind again you will severely pay the consequences." She warned through grinding, white teeth.

Shisui paled as he tried ignoring all the fractured bones and misplaced sockets. "Sakura-chan! You know me better than to do such thing!" The raven man tried smiling but it cause him pain to do so.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Oh? Is that so? So you mean to say that you have grabbed by behind accidentally for five times this whole month?" She snorted, "Why don't I believe you?"

Shisui laughed nervously. "Because you probably… love me?"

The man was sure going to visit Suna today.

Mikoto smiled as she saw the whole seen before her two beautiful eyes. Ah, yes. Haruno Sakura, head medic in Konoha Hospital, apprentice of the well known Lady Tsunade. Her skills were as perfect as her mentors, but she still had lots to learn from her. Really strong and had always been good with genjutsu, even though she rarely uses it. Both her taijutsu and ninjutsu have improved over the years. Her perfect chakra control, talents of observation and analysis never have ceased to impress the woman since she had met her in her younger years. Now, age eighteen, she was a well know medic with ultimate shinobi skills. The kunoichi sure had some flaws such as her temper problems, but she never stopped amazing those around her, specially with her monstrous strength.

She had helped her when Fugaku had been feeling ill. Of course, she had to lie and say that it was herself, since her husband wouldn't dare seek for a medic's help. Sakura's expert eyes knew right away that she wasn't the one needing treatment. But the pink-haired medic understood right away. Having Uchiha Sasuke as her team member helped her career at the hospital when associating with other Uchihas. She didn't questioned her and just gave her herbs and instructions to follow. Mikoto had been pleased that she understood and hoped that her services stayed that way; having a personal and discreet medic in their clan's hands was an advantage for them.

Mikoto smiled. Yes, Haruno Sakura was the one for this job. Only she could handle her stoic of a son, Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

**Yes, I know that I haven't updated my other stories; sorry. But this idea kept playing on my head! :D Hopefully you enjoyed it. **

**Random question: How many of you actually felt like you were tasting the dango or wanted to taste it at the moment? -drools- Bah! I did! ^.^**

**Tell me if you like this! Review please! I don't just want to see hits, faves, or alerts! -glares- Review! **


	2. The Challenge

**Me no own Naruto! TT_TT**

* * *

**Release the Dango, Uchiha!**

—**OOO**

**Chapter Two: The Challenge**

* * *

She wanted to die. Let anyone kill her at the moment. Hell. Allow Akatsuki to take her hostage for her top-quality medical skills. Anything. But not be face to face with the Uchiha matriarch. Said woman smiled at her. Really. _Anything_.

"I see Shisui has been acting like himself lately." Why didn't her voice sound the least bit furious? Was she even mad? Did she not see how she half killed her nephew in front of unwanted eyes? Did she not consider it disrespectful for the simple fact that the unconscious man on her shoulder was Shisui _Uchiha_? It didn't seem so.

Sakura bit her lower lip nervously. "Uchiha-san," green eyes looked to the side of her shoulder, "Shisui was just being a bit disrespectful. I just simply taught him a valuable lesson that he _hopefully _learns." She shoved the passed out body higher with a simple move of her shoulder.

Mikoto giggled as she reached to touch the raven hairs of her nephew's head. "Hopefully. But just to tell you, Shisui was the type of Uchiha that only learned what he deemed to be important, which in later years he came to regret," she shook her head, "His brain might still work that way at times. Still, he's a very intelligent being, though he lacks the attitude for it." Her black eyes rested on green ones.

Sakura had relaxed her composure by then. She perfectly understood the older woman. Having had Naruto as a teammate proves it all. The now strong man, has changed from a knuckle-headed brat to one of Konoha's most powerful shinobi, though at times his manners, actions, and ways of thinking would be childish that resulted in vain results. This would cause all Team 7 a series of training exercises with their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, which weren't pretty to say the least. His ways of punishing weren't just dire rumors at all. But now, she had to attend other matters. Why was Mikoto Uchiha standing before her where the public eye could see? Did she not care what others thought? Hmm… The best way to find out was to ask, right?

"Um, Uchiha-san, may I ask why-" She didn't know how to state her question, though thankfully, the raven woman answered her before she had the chance to continue. "Sakura-chan, I would like to speak to you about important matters. Mind joining me at a small café near the next corner? But before that, I suggest that you leave Shisui at the hospital. I wouldn't want people to see you with his unconscious body all the while we looked at peace drinking tea."

Sakura actually blinked surprised. She hadn't been expecting that at all. "Ok," she finally found her voice after all her musing, "I'll see you there then, Uchiha-san." With that said, the pink-haired young woman teleported to the hospital, leaving a trail of green leafs behind.

Mikoto sighed. At a moment, she had thought that the young woman would deny her invitation, but thankfully she hadn't.

She composed herself and walked off to the shop she had mentioned to Sakura, all the while receiving courteous greetings from the civilians on her way there.

* * *

—**OOO **

Emerald eyes scanned the small tidy Japanese café, searching for a certain matriarch. As her eyes came upon her objective, she reached for her shirt, fixing any creases it had as if it had any. _Concentrate._ It was going to be a simple talk with one of her teammate's mother, so why was she so edgy about it? _Relax. _She pulled the seat that rested in front of the woman's own seat. _Breath. _She shouldn't be fretting at all; it was just a simple timeout of her always-surrounded-by-guys life. She was finally going to have a nice talk with a woman other than work related.

Finally, with her back completely straight, eyes sharp, composed, she spoke, "What is this you would want to talk about, Uchiha-san? Is your husband feeling ill?" She broke the silence.

Mikoto's lips turned to a grim line. "First and foremost, I would appreciate it if you just called me Mikoto, Sakura-chan. We have known each other sometime now."

Sakura's lips turned to a hard line. "How about if I just call you, Mikoto-san?" Did she just saw the Uchiha leader's wife pout? _Probably_.

Mikoto sighed. She perfectly knew Sakura and she knew that was going to be her final say. "Fine. Now, to other matters," she took her cup of green tea to her lips and drank from it, "You have known the Uchiha family well, Sakura-chan. Probably one of the few outsiders from the clan that the Uchiha trust." Sakura stared at her trying to comprehend her every word. "You have known Sasuke-chan since a really young age."

Oh. No. Was she implying that…? Sasuke? Her? No. What? "Um, Mikoto-san, Sasuke and I are only-"

The Uchiha matriarch raised her hand to cut her off. "Sakura-chan, we both know you really love my dear son, Sasuke-chan," she took another sip of her tea, "We have always been nice to you, respected you. But I believe that it is time for you to realize that-"

"Sorry, Mikoto-san, but I only love Sasuke-kun as a brother. No more. No less." The pinkette cut off as she at last got the guts to interrupt the woman before her.

An awkward silence invaded the environment. That is, until the older woman pierced it with her voice. "I understand perfectly Sakura-chan. That's why I chose you."

Sakura looked at her with a pink brow rose in bewilderment. She understood? Yet, she was still asking her to marry Sasuke! "That is why," Sakura's eyes widened. How can she deny her? "I choose you," Will she even listen to her? "to do both Sasuke and I the favor of," Emerald green eyes were shut close not wanting to hear anymore. "Aiding Itachi-kun's health."

_AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wait. What? Aid? Health? Itachi? _Sakura's eyes shot back up open. "Excuse me?" Had she heard right? _The _Uchiha Itachi needing help on his health choices? Not possible. Not correct. Not right. Was Mikoto drunk? Probably. Perhaps a fever? She would have to check on her later on. "What do you mean aid Uchiha-san's health, Mikoto-san?" It even sounded weird as the words slipped from her mouth. It even sounded weird to hear such foul words. She still couldn't believe it. _The _Uchiha Itachi worrying his poor mother due to his health? Bah! She will be having nightmares tonight, that's for sure.

A crease was seen between the two perfect, raven eyebrows of Uchiha Mikoto. "Well, you see, since three years ago I noticed a drastic change on Itachi's behavior," she cleaned her mouth with a white napkin, "I myself don't know if this has been happening before I even discovered it." Sakura at the moment was anxious, wanting to know already what was occurring to the future Uchiha Clan leader. She never was the inquisitive type but still… She looked composed from the outside, but in the inside, she literally was screaming her lungs out wanting an answer from Mikoto. She had to actually remind herself to breath and calm down; otherwise, she would get a hold of the poor Uchiha matriarch's expensive collar shirt and yell in her face to tell her right away what was going on with the almighty Uchiha Itachi. "My Itachi-kun," she sniffs, "has stopped eating my cooking."

OH MY GAHD! ITACHI HAS- Wait… Wha? Has stopped eating his mother's cooking? That's it? She was panicking for the simple fact that Uchiha Mikoto wanted to talk to her about personal matters that involved her son Itachi. She had also thought that the woman had wanted her to marry Sasuke and she had also seen how she nearly killed Uchiha Shisui in front of unwanted eyes. She made a fool of herself. Where was that blonde guy that has similar features like her best friend slash rival Ino? Deidara, was it? Oh where is he? Shouldn't he be dropping his clay bombs by now near her? Why did the guy only appeared when they least expected him to —not really anymore, actually— during missions and not right now at the moment when she finally wasn't guard with weapons? Her pink eyebrows knitted together. "Mikoto-san, I don't know why you worry so much over that matter. Your son is an adult; don't be bothered by that. Sometimes as humans grow, they no longer feel fond of the foods they used to eat."

The Uchiha woman shook her head. "That's not it. Itachi," she lowered her voice into a whisper, "Is only eating sweets."

Why did thunder just strike from the sky? Who knows. Sakura hadn't even notice she had gotten close to the woman, leaning her whole body in her direction; hands grasping the edge of the table, knuckles becoming pale white, even Orochimaru couldn't compete with the color. "Sweets?" Sakura repeated the word, the same way Mikoto had pronounced it.

"Only," Mikoto confirmed with a slight nod of her head. "He hides the sweets from us. He eats them during the night, sheltered in his room, where no one is able to see him."

Sakura whispered back, "But, what does this have to do with me, Mikoto-san?"

The woman smiled. "I would ask for you to do me the favor of taking care of my son's food choices. You know, choose his food, tell him what is wise to eat, what's not, and stuff like that."

Hmm… Haruno Sakura taking care of Uchiha Itachi? Hmm… As she had said; not possible. What can the pink-haired kunoichi do that any other person can't? No. Wait. Why doesn't Mikoto herself do the job? There were high chances that the Uchiha prodigy wouldn't even listen to any of her commands. No, scratch that. He wouldn't even listen at all. Not to her, that's for sure. "Mikoto-san, in my opinion, I believe that the more suitable for this task is you. You as Uchiha-san's mother, he would understand you more and will listen to your worrying."

Mikoto once again shook her head denying her words. "Actually, he will listen to me the least for the simple fact that I'm his mother. He would think that I'm doing it for the clan's will, which I'm certainly not." She let a huff of air out.

Perhaps she was right. Itachi Uchiha was a man that took pride on himself but as well had limits. Such limits concerned the all-powerful Uchiha Clan. The elders have been nagging on the poor Uchiha prodigy since his younger years, wanting him to become a strong discipline shinobi, which he has become to be. One well known throughout the whole shinobi nations. Though he appreciates his strength beyond words, he has become to hold a small hatred towards the elders. They mainly only concentrate on the Uchiha Clan and nothing more. Now, any action that came from an important Uchiha Clan member, he would think of it as a command other than a simple favor or help. He was raised to be like that.

"But, do you actually believe that he will listen to me?" _He is Uchiha Itachi. _Sakura perfectly knew what she meant. Sasuke at first hadn't been fond of Team 7. As the days went, as they completed missions as one, Kakashi's rough training, he became fond of his group, though at times he still had severed conflicts with Naruto. This just shows how Uchihas are trained to be since a young age. They expect the same attitude from every single member. Obedient, respectful, and strong. They just like to manipulate them like puppets.

Mikoto smiled. "Sakura, I have seen over the years how your abilities have increased. You have a strong will, strength, knowledge, and overall a strong mind. Your medical knowledge almost exceeds that of your own shishou's. You are more than capable for the job. That is why I chose you." She stood straight and intertwined her long, slim fingers that rested on the table. "But the question is, do you accept the challenge?"

Sakura breathed in deeply. Yes, she had all the skills that the Uchiha matriarch had mentioned. But could she? Could she actually do something to help the future clan head? "Mikoto-san, before I answer, are you sure that this whole issue isn't only a part of your imagination?"

Black eyes narrowed sinisterly, almost frightening Sakura, making her fidget under her dark gaze. "Positively," she answered, "And I tell you, as Itachi's mother, that I'm one-hundred percent sure that his favorite black, high-collard shirt did not just shrink on him due to my perfect hand-washing abilities. Oh no, he increased in weight, that's for sure," she placed a long, loose strand of perfect, shiny, black hair behind her ear. "Or more likely, his muscles increased, but that's beyond the point. His weight still increased."

Sakura admire the woman that sat before her in the small Japanese café shop. She had seen Sasuke's brother come several times in search of him due to clan matters. But all the times she had seen him, he had looked the same as before within her two leaf green eyes. She who had a medics eye didn't notice the sightless bit of a weight change on the eldest Uchiha at all, while in the other hand his mother had seen it right away with her expert maternal eyes. _Wow. _

Sakura raised her chin, looking straight in the eye at the Uchiha matriarch. "I accept to aid you in this, Mikoto-san." Yes, she will do whatever best she could. She will place her mind into this to the best of her abilities. Her everything. Even if it involved the devil himself, just like Sasuke would call him at times.

"Okaa-san, what are you doing here this late at night?"

Talk about the devil and the devil shall appear.

Sakura surpassed the need to gulp as she stared at Mikoto's face, expressionless apart from the slight up quirk of the tips of her lips. "Itachi-kun, it's rude to not greet people."

As if on cue Sakura looked up to meet the darker than black gaze of Uchiha Itachi. Having his eyes on you would simply freeze you right there in place. "Haruno," His velvety masculine voice greeted her followed with a curt nod. Sakura greeted him as well, trying to curtly nod just like he had done so, to miserably fail by nodding more than once due to her nervousness. This was the first time they both had spoken to each other though they knew who each other was, somewhat. "Uchiha-san," she breathed out.

Mikoto finally glanced over to her son. "I was just having a nice cup of tea with Sasuke-chan's teammate. But I didn't even notice how time ran by so fast." She stood up and left money on the center of the table. "The tea was nice, thanks for your company, Sakura-chan." She smiled at her before she left the shop, never glancing back.

Sakura sighed. As she looked up, she almost flinched away from the intense stare of the Uchiha that was directed towards her, who stood still in place from where he had been from the beginning, a mere two feet away from her sitting position. He hadn't left? But why? Had he…_listened_? Still staring at his dark pools, Sakura noticed a gleam in his eyes that almost frightened her. Those onyx eyes… They seem to hold a challenge… almost saying; _I dare you to. _Now, it confirmed all her suspicions. He _had _listened and if not, he knows. He knows what was going to come towards his way and from the look he was giving her, he was going to make sure to cease all her plans of action. This maddened her. No one, not even the devil himself, will make her fail an important mission that the Uchiha matriarch herself requested for her. No. One.

The pinkette composed herself, ready for any challenge that the Uchiha prodigy would throw her way. She was ready for this, having trained with Lady Tsunade, she knew well there was nothing worse than that. Hopefully…

Those shadowy eyes with long eyelashes narrowed. He had noticed that the Haruno girl didn't even have a cup of tea by her side. There had been more than just a cup of tea, there had been a conversation as well. His eyes narrowed more if possible; accepting her challenge as well. The foolish girl will learn to never mess with an Uchiha Itachi. Ever.

With that last glare, Itachi left the shop, taking long and graceful steps, all the while receiving restless stares from those who surrounded him, afraid of his being. Sakura finally let her breath out. She coughed a little receiving worried stares to her being. She sighed and looked out the window up to the night open sky. She hoped to see a flying clay bird up in the sky, but to her disappointment, there was none to be spotted.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Bah! Bah! Bah! Chapter two! Yey! Thanks to all the reviews, faves, and alerts! Remember, more reviews than alerts and faves! Not just hits, reviews! Sorry, I'm hungry for reviews! -sigh-**

**So did you enjoy reading the new chapter? Does Itachi know what is going on? Can Sakura manage this mission? Will things heat up between them? Will Deidara appear in Konoha to blow up Sakura? Will my cheesecake be as good as I used to do them? Lol. I don't know, I'm just pretty bored. I will update my other stories soon. **

**Thanks for reading! \('o')/**


End file.
